


Story Time

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maggie handled things, and tells the ladies.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> Prompt: and a con (on her, by her, calling help for, helping with -- up to you!)

Maggie settled back, smirking, even as Parker wanted to cheer and Sophie was looking dutifully impressed.

"So let me get this straight," Tara began, as they all lounged in the hot tub, soaking away the adrenaline of the evening. "You brought us here, set us each on a different angle, to put pressure on an art thief, in order to recover a painting you didn't even know for certain was still his?"

"Ninety percent sure he still had it, but yes," Maggie said, sipping her wine.

"Why did we ever let Nate run things?"

"So he felt useful," Maggie answered.


End file.
